


Hitting the Showers

by Olpgurl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blame the Discord, Chewbacca doesn’t deserve this, Damerey Discord Server Shenanigans, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Light Angst, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Not My Fault, Pining, Shower Sex, slippery!Damerey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olpgurl/pseuds/Olpgurl
Summary: It had been a rough day, to put it mildly.  16 hours to stop the Emperor, to stop the end of the everything they had fought for.  He’d been through hell today, of course he wanted a hot shower, but he’d been kriffing shot!  His arm was giving him more than a little trouble so having Rey step in to help, well that just changed everything.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 14
Kudos: 90
Collections: Damerey Discord Shenanigans





	Hitting the Showers

**Author's Note:**

> Vaguely blames the discord (again). Oh wait, it was my fault this time 😭😭😭

The three of them pulled away from the hug gradually, exhaustion flooded him as the adrenaline began wearing off. Finn made some mention of checking in with the other defected stormtroopers, reminding him it was time to get back to work. He still had a million things he needed to see to, reports to go over, people he needed to talk to, finding out how the rest of the galaxy was faring. He’d always wanted to be in charge, be the leader, but now that it had happened, he understood why it was such a gradual process. He wanted to check with the rest of Black Squadron, Snap had been enough of a loss, he didn’t want to consider if they had lost anyone else but he owed it to his friend to find out. And he owed it to Karé, to tell her in person. 

They each headed in their own directions, he couldn’t help but notice Rey looked a little lost. He wasn’t the only one who had lost their mentor today, but their Jedi was alive, and as much as he hated it, there were others who needed him more right now. He waded through the crowd, finding who he needed to, reading datapad after datapad, until long after the sun had set. It wasn’t over, they had won a huge victory but history had taught him a single battle was rarely the end. But his arm was killing him, his flight suit practically sticking to his skin, his eyes drooping, the words in front of him no longer making sense. 

He headed towards the fresher, his gait slow as he made his way to the makeshift building. The hot water was long gone most likely. He groaned to himself, it would have to do, he was too tired and sore for anything else. Unless ... she was probably fast asleep, Rey wouldn’t mind, would she? He detoured back, the Falcon close by. She usually left the ramp open, even at night, allowing the few remaining porgs easy access to come and go as they pleased. He knew his away around, never imagining he would become so intimately familiar with the legendary ship, let alone being allowed to fly it. But after yesterday’s lightspeed skipping debacle, that might never be an option again. 

He listened for anything, hearing only the familiar sounds of the jungle and the few remaining partiers. Rey was probably sleeping, he doubted she was celebrating with the others. She had gone up against the kriffing Emperor, she was probably even more exhausted than he was. He needed to get her side of everything eventually but that could wait until the morning. The idea of a private fresher was calling, warm water to soothe his aching body.

He headed toward the fresher, trying to keep as quiet as possible. It was something he’d done a million times before, pull down the zipper of his flight suit, pull out his arms, push it off his hips, and step out. Removing it was the easiest thing in the world. Normally. But with his arm in the sling, the blaster burn still smarting, he wasn’t having any success. He swore out loud, other than removing his boots and pulling down the zipper, there was no way he was managing the simple task on his own tonight. 

He looked at the stall longingly, he would have to wait until tomorrow when someone could help. He tried one last time, only managing to free his uninjured arm before swearing loudly again. “Is there a reason you’re undressing on my ship?” Rey’s amused voice called. 

He could feel his body heat up, he hadn’t meant to wake her up let alone for her to catch him like this. He definitely hadn’t expected for her to show up in little more than a nightdress either. “I needed to get cleaned up,” he replied through clenched teeth. 

Rey just laughed, looking him over slowly. “Having trouble?”

He wanted to lie but there wasn’t a chance in hell she would buy it. “Could you help me?” he asked instead. “Please?”

She pushed herself from the doorframe, taking measured steps towards him. Walking behind him, he could feel the knot holding the sling give way, his arm dropping suddenly with a hiss. She forced him to turn around, pushing the remaining sleeve down. “What happened?” she asked angrily. 

“Got shot,” he replied with a one-shouldered shrug. 

“How? When?”

He resisted the urge to snap at her, she would know the answer if she hadn’t taken off on them. “When we were getting Chewie out,” he answered instead. Her nimble fingers removed the bacta patches he’d slapped on, the burn still looking angry and red. “I can ... do you want me to … I can fix it? For you?” she asked hesitantly, looking almost embarrassed. 

If he hadn’t already known it was possible, he would have been scared of the idea. He found himself holding back a shiver as her fingers traced down his bare arm towards the burn, fingers dancing around the edges delicately before nodding. There was a sudden warmth, her hand pressing lightly over the wound making it tingle and itch. His eyes snapped open, watching the concentration on her face slowly vanish as her own eyes opened to meet his. A small smile graced her face, one he had seen before but never aimed at himself. He glanced down at his arm, the sore had all but vanished. 

He kept looking at her, trying to think of the right way to say thank you when her normally pale skin blanched even further. He had to rush forward to grab her, Rey’s legs giving out, her normally strong body becoming limp. He called her name repeatedly, worried at the lack of response. He checked her breathing, relieved to hear the steady in and out. He looked around the small room frantically, his overtired brain knowing he needed to wake her up. This hadn’t happened back in the caves, something had to be wrong. His eyes settled on the fresher, it was a bad idea but it was all he had. 

Picking her up, he half carried her to the fresher, amazed the pain in his arm was completely gone. He struggled to turn the water on while holding her but managed to find a comfortable temperature. He shifted to push the rest of his flight suit off before pulling them both under the spray, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling of his now soaking wet clothes. Rey finally sputtered, going tense in his arms. “What the hell, Poe!”

He let go slowly, worried she would collapse again but she managed just fine. “You fainted! I panicked, okay?”

He watched her take several deep breaths, the action drawing his gaze to her chest. And her now pebbled nipples. He was unable to notice anything but her wet nightdress, the light material translucent, and clinging to her curves. He regretted taking off his flight suit, the loose, heavy material would have hidden his body’s reaction much better. He should have turned away, left the stall but his body seemed frozen in place. He opened his mouth to apologize, expecting Rey’s normal, irritated expression when dealing with him but she seemed to be suffering from a few problems of her own. He wasn’t the only curious one in here, her gaze was nowhere near his face.

She finally returned to meet his eyes, her pupils wide. “I want to feel alive again,” she whispered. He wanted her, she felt the same; it was enough for him. They both straightened, unable to look away from each other. It was hardly the first time he’d been in a position like this, just the first time with her. The need to reassure yourself that you had survived a fight, one that you almost hadn’t. He’d had his close call flying over Exegol, she had to have had her own moment down on the surface. But that was a question for later, the need, the want they had danced around since the moment they had met wasn’t going to wait any longer. His cock was throbbing, but he made himself hold back. He moved closer, wanting to feel her flush against his body. Rey was watching him, a look of blatant hunger he’d never seen coming from her. His fists clenched as he watched her watching him. He wasn’t sure what he expected but her hand coming up to cup his cheek wasn’t it. The faint sound of scratching was lost to the rush of water but he closed his eyes and leaned further into her palm. The next thing he knew, her tentative lips were on his, and he was a goner. 

Teasing her mouth open, he plundered hers, holding her tight against him. He couldn’t feel anything but the heavy, sodden material of her nightdress, frustrated with it, wanting more. He pulled away, reaching for the hem, revealing her to him, inch by inch. Her clothes went unceremoniously to the floor, letting him finally see the skin he had spent far too much time contemplating. But he knew he needed to be slow with her, taking his own clothes off instead of touching Rey like he wanted.

He reached hesitantly for her this time, her skin was slick from the water, making it easy for his hands to explore her strong back. He groaned when her small hands began their own roaming. He wanted this, had wanted it for a while but he didn’t want to push her. Those thoughts disappeared when her hand snaked between them, grasping his cock. He swore again when her grip tightened, a slow teasing slide. He kissed her again, his own hands daring to reach for the places he’d been forbidden to touch. Her ass was the perfect mix of tight muscles and softness, giving her a squeeze that made her moan. One hand continued its journey downwards, pulling her leg up to wrap over his hip, exposing where he wanted to touch most. 

He needed to stop her, the last thing he wanted was for this to end before it began, his other hand pulling her away from his hardness. She looked up, confused until the hand moved to her belly, sliding ever lower to cup her. Rey was biting her lip, lids hooded. “Do you want this?” he whispered. He needed to know before he took the final step. 

“Yes.” One word should not have sounded so perfect. A mixture of want, excitement, and need. 

His hand slid further, the wetness he found too slick to be water. He watched as her eyes closed, collapsing against his chest as one finger teased her entrance, gliding in smoothly. He kept the pace slow, steady, ignoring the throbbing below his waist in favour of Rey’s blunt nails digging into his shoulders. He added a second finger, thumb coming into play, circling her clit. His own need was becoming more urgent, bordering on painful, wanting to do nothing but sink into that heat, when he felt her whole body tense. But he didn’t stop, not until he was sure she had finished coming, her body lax against his.

Her wet body was pliant, the hand holding her thigh could feel the slight trembling in her muscles. He moved them both closer to the wall, trapping his erection between them. He would stop if she needed him too but holding back, not just burying himself inside her after a year of wanting her was difficult. He called her name, he needed to know if taking this last step was okay, groaning when she nodded at him with a small moan. Helping her wrap both legs around him and finally let him line up with her entrance, trying to take this as slow as possible. 

Rey’s neck arched, head slamming against the wall, her fingers probably leaving bruises on his arms where she was gripping him as he finally filled her completely. He held himself back again, teeth clenched, going against every instinct to just pull out and thrust in again. Her body relaxed, arms sliding up to wrap around his neck. Rey squirmed slightly, making his hips jerk in response. The moan she gave shattered the last of his resolve, he pulled out, thrusting up to meet her. He wasn’t going to last long like this, not caring that his usual technique had vanished, he was finally with Rey. He pumped into her, breathing heavily on her neck when the tingle started. A few more thrusts, the feeling of her walls tight and hot around his cock was too much, moaning her name as he came. 

His head was still on her shoulder, breath coming in short pants. He could feel Rey’s hands, now clenched in his hair, head tilted back to rest against the tile. This was the last thing he had expected, especially after the day they’d had. But it felt strangely right having her in his arms, pliant and satiated, like the whole of their tumultuous relationship was always leading to here. Her in his arms, hopefully for good. But his muscles were starting to strain, the phantom pain from his earlier wound made him sigh, lowering her gently to the floor. He was amazed the water was still somewhat warm so he turned to shut it off before their moment was rudely interrupted by a blast of cold water. 

He didn’t like that she wouldn’t look at him when he turned back, worried she regretted it. It was his turn to cup her cheek, tilting her head up to look at him. “Okay?” he whispered, worried she would bolt. Again. He didn’t want to think about it but it had probably been her first time. His own nerves crept up, the longer she was quiet, the more worried he became. She didn’t answer, instead leaning forward to place another kiss on his lips. He would have been happy to stay there, trapped in this moment forever until she shivered. Looking around for a towel, he found a couple to wrap around them both. 

His earlier exhaustion was coming back and he still didn’t have a clue why she had collapsed. Both their clothes were a drenched mess on the floor, he wasn’t going anywhere until they dried. Even his flight suit hadn’t managed much better, they’d managed to drip all over it. It felt strange to ask after what they had just shared but he felt he needed to. She was beautiful, the plain grey towel wrapped around her as her hair dripped water down her shoulders. He was in deep, never thinking he’d had a chance but he was the one she’d chosen to be with. He hoped. 

“So my clothes are kinda kriffed, you okay with me staying the rest of the night?” he asked tentatively. 

She nodded briefly, gathering their clothes, probably to dry. He’d never felt so uncertain with someone before, pausing outside the Falcon’s bedroom. Rey reappeared, leaving him to take her silence for approval, joining her, walking towards the large bed. After a moment’s hesitation, she unknotted the towel, giving him the perfect view of her all over again. He exhaled, doing the same thing, his towel dropping to the floor. 

They climbed in together, happy when she curled up against him, arm wrapped around his chest. They would need to talk about this, he didn’t want their one night to ruin everything. Or if he was honest, he didn’t want it to remain just the one night. The war was hopefully close to being over, they might actually have something they’d been missing: time. He pulled Rey closer, closing his eyes. He would find out tomorrow. 

The growl woke him up, Chewie still ranting is Shyriiwook. He looked over at Rey, her hair mussed, eyes blinking in confusion, still curled up against him. She sat up abruptly, forgetting her nakedness, a blush beginning to cover her face. And lower. His eyes trailed down, watching it spread lower to her chest, distracted as it reached her nipples. “Poe?” he heard distantly. “Poe!”

His eyes snapped to hers as her arms moved to cross over her chest, her face an even deeper shade now. “What did he mean it’s happening all over again? What’s happening?”

He sat up with her, putting an arm over her shoulder to draw her nearer. She didn’t resist, sinking into him, arms dropping to hold him back. He pushed her messy hair away from her face, still unused to seeing her hair down like this. The only other time had been the day he had met her. And last night. Kissing her forehead, he tried to think what the Wookiee could have been thinking of. His mind came up blank, maybe due to the lack of caf, more likely the lack of sleep. “Why don’t we get cleaned up, get something to eat,” he suggested. “Maybe he’ll feel like explaining when he calms down.”

She looked up at him, a nervous smile on her face. “You want to get cleaned up? Together?”

He groaned, kissing her lips this time, happy when her mouth opened for him immediately. “I’ll get cleaned up with you every day,” he replied once she pulled away, “if that’s what you want.”

“We can do this every day?” she asked uncertainly.

“I’ll hit the showers with you every day. For as long as you’ll have me.”


End file.
